moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Hobo With A Shotgun - Extras
This article lists the various background character deaths that occur in the Canadian grindhouse film Hobo With A Shotgun. * Inside the Drake's arcade, a man is brutally murdered by a pair of thugs who smash his head between two bumper cars. * Ivan, one of Drake's sons, tortures a man who was dragged into the arcade by a group of thugs. The poor man is chained to a strength tester carnival game and Ivan uses the mallet to smash his victim's foot. The wounded victim would likely have died from the trauma or blood loss, though his death is not confirmed. * The Hobo enters a pawn shop to buy a lawnmower when three armed hoodlums enter and demand the cash from the register. The Hobo grabs a shotgun off the wall and loads it, then shoots the robbers dead before they can hurt the shopkeeper or his customers. * The Hobo approaches a young prostitute and her abusive pimp out on the street in broad daylight. He tells the girl to go home before he blows off the pimp's head with his shotgun. The murder takes place off-screen. * The Hobo breaks into an underground torture room where two crooks are getting high on coke and torturing three blood-drenched women who are tied up. The Hobo walks in with the barrel of his shotgun stuffed in his mouth, confusing the criminals and sending them into a fit of laughter. Whilst the two crooks are laughing, the Hobo then aims his shotgun at them and kills them both. * The Hobo kills a paedophile stalking children in a playground. As the pervert watches the kids from his car through binoculars, the Hobo steps up to him and blasts his head into bloody pulp. * An unseen criminal breaks open a newspaper vendor and takes several copies of the paper which headlines the Hobo's killing spree. A second later, a shotgun blast is heard from off-screen and the pile of papers are thrown back at the vending machine, covered in blood. * Whilst Drake is offering some less-than-wholesome advice to his son Slick, four scantily-clad girls are brutally beating a man hanging upside down from a chain on the ceiling. Drake finishes his fatherly talk with a practical example of how Slick ought to deal with his problems: he holds up a baseball bat that is covered in razor blades and takes a swing at the chained-up man, cutting open his belly and letting his guts spill onto the floor. * Slick and Ivan decide to send a message of fear to the people of Hope Town by murdering a busload of school children. The two brothers walk onto the bus and Slick burns the children alive with a flamethrower while Ivan plays the song Disco Inferno on his boombox. * Shortly after Slick's arson attack, the incident makes the news. As the details of the crime are explained during the live broadcast, Slick and Ivan appear in the TV studio and Slick murders the anchorman by throwing an ice-skating shoe with a sharpened blade into his chest. * The Drake demands that the people of Hope Town start hunting down and killing all of the city's homeless. In the next scene, several construction site workers chase down a pair of homeless men. One of the hobos dives into a cardboard box, but this offers no protection from the worker operating a nearby digger machine who brings its digging arm down, crushing the bum inside the box. * A punk finds a woman and her baby hunkered down inside a dumpster. He sets the dumpster and its occupants ablaze with a Molotov cocktail. * A gang of thugs celebrate as they roll dozens of dead homeless people into a landfill. * A corrupt cop (portrayed by David Brunt) attempts to rape Abby, but the Hobo comes to Abby's rescue and shoots the cop. His first shot blows the cop's head off but the Hobo shoots the headless corpse three times in a fit of anger. * The two armoured psychopaths known collectively as The Plague arrive at the hospital in search of the Hobo. At sight of them, a doctor goes into a frenzy and draws a gun, but Rip impales him with a flat-ended German sword. * After Rip slashes the legs of three doctors, Grinder ties a cable around each of their necks and uses his harpoon gun to hang them from the ceiling. * At the end of the film, hundreds of gun-toting citizens watch as the Hobo kills Drake. The police immediately open fire on the Hobo when he pulls the trigger, which the crowd responds to by firing on the police. Four officers are seen being shot in the final seconds of the film. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Violent Deaths Category:Grindhouse Movie Deaths Category:Extras Category:Hobo With A Shotgun